1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction chains for automobile tires and in particular an applicator therefore.
2. Prior Art
Automobile tire chains, conventionally, have a plurality of transverse traction sections which are connected at their ends to a pair of parallel side straps, the chain being wrapped around the automobile tire with one of the side straps on the inside of the tire and the other on the outside of the tire and the ends of the side straps then being connected.
Tire chains of this nature are exceedingly difficult to apply particularly when the automobile is standing in snow or mud. The difficulties arise in connecting the inside straps, as most automobile drivers are aware, and many types of devices have been devised to make this connection without the driver having to crawl under the automobile to do so.
In some tire chains the side straps have been dispensed with, as their only purpose is to connect the transverse sections, and the transverse sections applied directly across the tire tread and secured by means of straps passing through the wheel. This type of tire chain is also difficult to apply in modern cars as the wheel and tire are partially hidden by the fender.